


Overjoyed

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Dan gets bored while watching Freaks and Geeks with Kyle so he gets a better idea about what to do together, instead of having a crappy movie night





	

Today was Kyle and Dan's movie night. In nights like this they would just mellow out and watch a movie or binge watch a TV series, sprawled out in each other's arms on their tiny dowdy sofa. As Dan loved Kyle so much and obviously loved movies, what could possibly be better than having a movie night **with** Kyle?

They just finished eating some poorly made spaghetti cooked by Dan in their kitchen, as none of them wanted to pretentiously lay the table in their fancy dining room. Truth be told, they used that room for anything else, but eating. They chatted about anything and everything for hours, leisurely sharing a bottle of red wine, before finally getting up from the table and walking to their siting room.

Kyle flops down all over the couch, spreading his legs and taking up all of the little space left. Dan crouches next to the DVD player, searching through all of their films, but no CD case particularly catching his eye. After five minutes of only thinking and searching, he decides that maybe watching Twin Peaks for the umpteenth time wouldn't be that bad, at least for him.

As he inserts the CD into the player, Kyle huffs disappointedly and turns his back to the telly, throwing his arms into the air exasperatedly as the theme song started playing in the background. He could recognise this song from anywhere in the world by now.

"I can't believe you! You've already watched the whole series four times! And only with me! How many times have you even watched it alone? Haven't you gotten bored of the same dead girl wrapped in cling film?"

"Mm... Somewhere around eleven times, but it's not that much..." Dan chuckled, turning his head and looking at Kyle, who had the most adorably annoyed expression spread on his features.

"Unbelievable..." Kyle groans.

"And of course I haven't gotten bored of it, it's marvellous! David Lynch is such a genius, can't you see that?" Dan asks lost in endless admiration for the 90s tv series.

"But I want to watch Freaks and Geeks! Not Twin Peaks again, regardless of how "marvellous" it is!" Kyle pouts and throws a pillow to Dan's head.

"Ow! And I want to watch Twin Peaks! That doesn't bring us any closer to a solution, you know?"

"Yeah, but we always watch movies chosen by you! When was the last time you let me chose a movie, huh?"

Dan seems to think for a moment or two, turning his back to Kyle huffing and searching through the CDs again, finally finding Kyle's desired TV series. As Kyle gazes to Dan again, he notices the CD in his hands and grins widely, letting a scream of victory out, punching the air above his head in enthusiasm.

"You're awful..." Dan adds after inserting the disc into their DVD player.

"Now I'm awful for finally expressing an opinion on a TV series after months of putting up with your bizarre ones, without even complaining like you? Then I must be world's worst boyfriend, what can I say?"

"Yeah." Dan says sarcastically, cringing as stereotypical American kids showed up on their telly.

He waits patiently in front of the sofa so maybe Kyle would scoot to the side, but as he remained sprawled everywhere, Dan climbed up on him, making Kyle's eyes pop out in pain as Dan accidentally pushed a knee into his stomach.

"Shit, sorry! You ok?" Dan asks after settling to a comfy position on Kyle chest, curling himself around him.

"Approximately. I only feel like you intended on ripping my guts out, but that's just fine. You do you."

Dan huffs out a laugh, tickling Kyle's neck with his fluffy mop of hair. Kyle strokes Dan's head, gently combing through his matted but soft strands, as a smile was starting to form on his content face. The younger man ducks his head down and lovingly nuzzles the top of Dan's head, lingering there until his neck ached. After finally pulling back, Dan slightly gets up and puts his elbows on either of Kyle's shoulders and gingerly kisses him on the lips. He tasted like red wine and chocolate cherry. Kyle sinks his fingers into the other's soft hair, gently cradling his head into his hands, seeking even more closeness.  As Dan tilts his head into the kiss, his nose brushes Kyle's cheek, making him giggle as his warm breathing was tickling his face, making him pull away.

 

"Ok, I get it that you love me, but I also love watching this episode, so..." Kyle chuckles and turns his head to the TV on the sofa's armrest, making Dan huff disappointedly.

Dan tried watching the episode, he really did, but it kept boring him more than anything he's ever watched. He asked himself how Kyle could laugh so much at those stupid mediocre jokes that seemed to never end. Although he did enjoy hearing Kyle's laughing, as much as the other enjoyed watching their goddamn TV series. But boredom gives birth to the best of ideas, right?

Smirking to himself, Dan sits up a little, straddling Kyle's hips and starting to push down on them in shy circles. Kyle's eyes flew up for a little bit from the TV, giving Dan a frowning look and turned his attention back to the god awful show he loves so dearly.

Dan ducks down and kisses his collarbones, lightly biting on them as he was moving his narrow hips more steadily on Kyle's clothed crotch. He moves his head further up and attaches his lips to Kyle's jaw, biting on it and then kissing lower down his neck until he reaches his soft spot, where he starts lazily sucking. Dan runs his hands over Kyle's chest, as he hears the other man gasp surprised, gripping his shirt and rolling his hips. Dan moans quietly, pushing Kyle's chest further into the cushions and cupping his head between his hands.

"I want you, Ky..." Dan whispers in a deep raspy voice straight into Kyle's ear, after he lightly bit at his shell.

"And I want to watch the TV" Kyle says nonchalantly, seeming as if Dan wasn't doing his best to distract him, when in reality his body ached for his touch, as much as Dan wanted to.

Dan huffs and licks a stripe down Kyle's neck, stopping at where his collarbones met his shoulders and started to peck and suck at his soft exposed skin. Kyle's breath hitches in his throat and his eyes flutter closed only for a moment, before opening them up again and gluing them back to the TV, to Dan's annoyance.

Kyle was well aware of how much he was pissing Dan off by ignoring him and he still wanted to play this game, but he didn't know how much he could keep this façade up until he would simply flip them over and just take Dan right there and then. Dan starts humping him again, alternating his moves from circles to up and down moves, being as suggestive as he could ever be. He knew that Kyle was aroused, he could feel it as clear as he could watch the TV.

Dan throws his head back, aware that Kyle's eyes were now scanning him instead of the TV screen, so he might as well put up a show. As his head was tilted back, his eyelids dropped heavily over his big eyes, his mouth falling open as silent moans were cascading from his soft parted lips. As Dan's eyes caught Kyle's stare, he gazed into his russet brown irises so deeply that Kyle could feel his jeans suffocate him alive.

Kyle muffles a long moan with his fist, his hands flying up on their own to the juts of Dan's narrow hips, and under his shirt, caressing his soft skin with his calloused fingers. He grips the hem of Dan's soft shirt, pulling it off him and making Dan shiver in the cold air of their apartment. He sits up and kisses Dan's shoulder, tenderly running his hands over Dan's back, warming him up as best as he could. Dan shivers and grips Kyle's head between his hands, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Dan bites down on Kyle's lower lip, hard enough to draw a little blood from the tender skin there. He hears Kyle whimper into his mouth, his hands gripping Dan's sides more firmly as he started to unconsciously buck up his hips, meeting Dan's languid moves.

Kyle pulls Dan down into his arms, as his hands wandering down to his jeans. Dan sits back up, freeing himself from Kyle's arms and attaches his lips to Kyle's neck, biting hard on his soft skin, making the younger man groan and flutter his eyes shut. Dan runs his cold hands down his tummy and under his shirt, playing with the coarse hair that was trailing down his jeans from his happy trail. He sneaks his hand lower, palming Kyle's front, making him groan.

Kyle takes his hands off Dan's hips and pushes his head away from his abused neck, guiding him a little upward and kissing him hard, licking into his mouth and sucking on his lips as he pulls the bottom one between his teeth. Kyle's hands roam Dan's hair, ruffling it up and slightly pulling at the longer strands, knowing how much Dan loved it. He discovered this quite recently, when Kyle tripped, and accidentally gripped Dan's hair in the process, hearing a little groan and seeing his face flustered all over when he got up. At first he thought that it was a coincidence, but once when they were getting into the mood, Kyle tried pulling Dan's hair and surprisingly, the outcome was the same. He might as well start using this little perk to his their own advantage more often.

Dan angles his head to the side so he could have better access to Kyle's mouth, moaning over his lips as Kyle's fingers were scratching his scalp. Kyle pulls away, his hands still on Dan's head and two fingers on his now bruised lip, lightly stretching the abused skin, watching it change colours from bruised red to pale lilac. Dan wraps his lips around his fingers, taking Kyle by surprise, as he starts sucking on them, bobbing his head as he runs his tongue over his digits. Kyle moans as he watches mesmerised his fingers disappear behind Dan's thin lips and then appearing back glistening and wet. Kyle bucks his hips absentmindedly again, anything that he does now not being on his own accord, as he fights his eyes not to turn into the back of his head, wanting to watch Dan's every move. He turned to putty into Dan's hands, as he oh so suggestively sucked on his fingers. He freezes Kyle on the spot as he stares straight into his eyes with his fingers into his warm mouth. Kyle lips fall open, deep sighs dancing off his tongue.

Out of the blue, Dan harshly bites down on his fingers and jumps off him, running away into the bathroom chuckling.

"Dan, what the fuck?" Kyle yells after him, stuttering as he couldn't yet breathe regularly, surprised as he's ever been.

"Come back, you fucking tease!" Kyle tries again, but to no arrival.

"I fucking hate you!" Kyle mumbles frustrated and looks down at the obvious tent in his jeans.

"Really? Seemed like you loved me while I was on top of you? Don't you want to watch your dumb TV series now?" Dan chuckled behind the closed door as he heard Kyle groan again, throwing his head down on the sofa in disappointment and annoyance.

"You're terrible, you hear me?" Kyle huffs and stares at the bathroom door, hoping that maybe Dan will come back and finish what he started. He couldn't possibly be that evil, or could he?

"Next time we're watching Twin Peaks, understood?" Dan says bossily after ten minutes of fake laughter from the TV screen, emerging from the bathroom and climbing back up on Kyle, continuing from where they left off, to Kyle's relief.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea if people like my content, so i don't know if i should keep posting it?? please comment what you think about it, some constructive criticism or nice comments would be quite nice, reallyy


End file.
